RS052: Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 19. Synopsis As Team Aqua and Team Magma head to the depth of the ocean, Wallace comes to find Ruby. Ruby, despite being in a flooded city, goes for the Hyper Rank Contest. However, in the Beauty segment, a mysterious participant appears. Ruby, who is unable to supress his frustration, yells at Feefee for the mistakes. This proves to be a wrong move for Ruby, though... Chapter Plot Just when Ruby left Fortree City to Slateport City, a great tsunami hit Slateport. At Team Aqua's HQ, Archie is fond the cities are being sunk by the sea, for Dewford and Littleroot Town have been hit as well. Maxie and his lieutenant, Tabitha, arrive in the submarine. Amber carries Matt, who is glad they can finally go to the bottom of the sea. Archie simply has Walrein attack Matt, clarifying Matt is not coming with them. Archie reminds him of the mistake at Mt. Chimney and brings Amber instead. Archie gives Maxie the detector, which is soon installed into the submarine. Both Teams enter the submarine, ready to go to the bottom of the sea. Wallace is utterly terrified to see the entire city being sunk into the water. He is shocked this happened due to the death of the volcano, but did not expect this to happen over the night. Seeing people try to get on the land, Wallace sends Elizabeth, Phillip and Charles to help them out. Wallace also thinks of Ruby, who went here. At the Contest Hall, the swimmer helps the announcer get back up, angered why isn't he somewhere safe, rather than hosting Contests. The announcer replies he has been the MC for years, as he hosted a bike race and a swimming contest as well, despite the weather. Plus, this is the 1500th Contest of Slateport City. The swimmer yells how can he have a Contest if there is no audience nor any participants. The swimmer thinks of Ruby, wondering if he can get Feebas back. Much to his surprise, the swimmer finds Ruby attending the Contest. Indeed, he has won all but the Beauty Contest. Ruby thinks for a moment and remembers Sapphire's words not to appear in front of her ever again. Ruby decides to use Feefee for the Contest, but sees Feefee is leaving. Ruby outrages on Feefee, clarifying she is not supposed to leave him. The swimmer wonders about Ruby's mood, for Ruby went calm to angry in a moment. Ruby participates in the Beauty Contest. Since there is no audience, the staff will vote. Ruby thinks they should hurry up and pick Feefee to be the winner, since he is the only one participating. Suddenly, the announcer chooses a mysterious participant to be the winner. Ruby wonders who that is, since the water is blocking his view. The participant announces Water Pulse and Surf, showing beauty. Ruby yells at Feefee, for she can't do proper appeals. He tells he should've found a more beautiful Pokémon than Feefee and shows the picture of a Pokémon Mr. Briney gave him. Ruby's Pokémon are disappointed, while Feefee is crushed by these words and leaps out of her tank. Ruby is suddenly pulled by Wallace, who is the mystery contestant. Ruby is outraged, thinking Wallace came just all the way here to make Ruby lose. Wallace is disgusted and soaks Ruby into the water. He points out he went to search for Ruby and found him outraging on Feefee, yet it was his mistake. Ruby panics and tries to find Feefee, who swims away, while the building starts collapsing. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 19 chapters